


Me Too

by Kirby_Stilinski



Series: Septiplier Recycling Bin ㄟ(≧◇≦)ㄏ [8]
Category: Septiplier - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bar, Bittersweet Ending, Fluff, Jack's a waiter, M/M, Mark's flirtatious, Slightly Songfic, Sudden grief, Trigger Warnings, death ahead, one dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 13:57:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6987808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirby_Stilinski/pseuds/Kirby_Stilinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-"H-hi... this is for that beautiful waiter standing over there." The man said, pointing directly at Jack. </p><p>Jack blushed profusedly and tried to hide his face as his co-workers looked at him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Me Too

**Author's Note:**

> EXAMS ARE OVER. YAY.
> 
>  
> 
> back to updating fics regularly!

Jack was a waiter at a somewhat local bar and restaurant where he made enough monry and tips to keep working. He loved working there and almost felt like home before he moved from Ireland to study at the university here. The place wasn't far from the campus so he was rarely late and hadn't used a sick day for a long time. 

-"TABLE FIVE!!" a woman shouted. Javk was snapped out of his thoughts from the shout and hurrily grabbed the three plates and skillfully made his way through the hustle amd bustle in the kitchen into the restaurant. There were a lot of people tonight, mostly due to Kareoke, but it was going to be busy. Jack loved busy days. No really.. he does.

-"I have a... short rack of ribs, barbeque chicken and the shrimp trio." Jack read off the paper aloud as he passed the customer's their food. They said a thank you and Jack began making his way back when he saw a new table and he quickly rushed toward it, beating another waitress. He smirked at her in which she stuck her tongue out playfully before giggling and hurrying back into the kitchen.

-"Evening." One of them said.

-"Hi. Want me tah get ye some drinks?" Jack asked. 

-"Eh. We'll just order altogether." Another said.

-'Alright, what can I getcha?" Jack asked, pen and notepad out steadily.

-"Can I have a salad?" The one who greeted asked.

-"why? You on a diet, Ryan?" The other said. 

-"no. Just not that hungry...Matt" the man- Ryan -replied. 

-"Mhmm. I'll get the chicken pasta." Matt ordered. The third man who was quite bulk and had red hair looked up at him.

-"yeah and can I have..."he said before staring at Jack dreamily. "...you on a platter?" He said, winking. Jack giggled a little and smiled.  "Nah.. Um. I'll have the clam chowder." 

-"Alright." Jack said, feeling a blush creep up his neck. Jack began walking to the kitchen and placing the order on a ticket when he heard a round of applause outside. He pushed througg the door snd saw the lights had dimmed.

-"Alright Alright Alright folks. It's KAREOKE NIGHT!!!" Felix cheered. The crowd of people shouted Kareoke Night with just as much enthusiasm. Jack smiled at Felix and went back to the kitchen to hand out some food. After handing out plenty of orders and hearing so many drunk people try and sing, he saw that guy again and wink as he walked past Jack. Jack smiled a little and went to get their food. He returned and handed out their food accordingly in which he turned and heard the other two whispering frantically, " _gogogo!"_

Jack sat next to some of the waiters behind most of the tables in a booth when he saw that guy again, walking up on stage and now he clearly saw him.

-"H-hi... this is for that beautiful waiter standing over there." The man said pointing directly at Jack.

Jack blushed profusedly and tried to hide his face as his co-workers looked at him. Some pop music began playing through the speakers of the place and Jack realized he was staring right at him.

-" _Who's that sexy thing standing over there?_ " he sang with a soft but deep voice. Jack almost swooned at the sound. Almost. " _That's him. That's a sexy waiter._ " He sang, losing interest in the actual lyrics of the song. 

-"Jaysus fok..." Jack mumbled as he laughed a little into his hand. The guy had a peppy stel as he sang.

-" _I Thank God everydayyy. That I woke up feeling this wayyy.  And I can't help loving myself since I don't need nobody else. Nuh uh_ " he sang with a sweet voice. Jack was blushing bright red now. He couldn't stop staring as he sang. Jack was nudged a little and quickly ran into the kitchen to deliver orders. As he kept glancing between his walks to and from the kitchen, the man would wink at him as he sang. Suddenly, one of the stage lights shined on Jack once he sat down. Felix was laughing as quietly as he could as he turned the stage light at Jack. Jack sent him a death glare.

-" _cause if. I was you. I'D want to be me too. I'd want to be me too. I'd want to be Me. Too._ " He sang as he walked towards Jack. Jack was blushing again and with an ending note, he leaned down and kissed Jack. A roar of applause and "Aww!"s came from the crowd of people and Jack was melting under his touch.

* * *

 

-"Goodnight, Fe!" Jack shouted as he left the restaurant. He began walking across the street when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to see that guy again. 

-"Hey." He said smiling widely at him. Jack smiled.

-"hi..." he replied. "You're beautiful. I MEAN. You're singing a-and voice. Yer talented as all hell a-and--" Jack stuttered out frantically before Mark kissed him again. 

-"you're not too bad yourself... um...?" Mark said.

-"Jack. Call me Jack." Jack said.

-"Name's Mark." The guy-- Mark --said.

-"Nice to meet you, Mark.." Jack replied, smiling at him.

-"oh it's  _very_ nice to meet you." Mark replied. Jack laughed a little before he brought their lips together again. 

-"let me take you home?" Mark asked. Jack nodded against his forehead and had his fingers intertwined as they walked down to the campus. As Jack entered his dorm room, he saw that Mark's room was only three doors down. Jack smiled at him and received a wink in return.

* * *

 

Jack suddenly bolted up in his bed. Face drenched in sweat. He looked at his clock.

**4:13 A.M.**

Jack breathed heavily as he sat in his bed. He looked at his side and still saw it empty. For nearly the past year it's been empty. Jack started to sob a little as he felt himself break down again. He could still remember getting the phone call. He was making them macoronies and cheese when he heard his phone ring.

-" _Is this Jack McLoughlin?"_ a woman asked over the phone.

-"Uh.. yeah. Yeah, who is this?" Jack asked as he stirred the pan a little.

-" _this is the intensive car unit. We're calling to notify you that your fiancé has been in a terrible car accident. He's lost a lot of-- Hello? Hello?_ " The woman asked but Jack dropped his phone in shock. He turned off the heat on the stove and ran out his dorm room. He made it to the hospital eventually and was asking around. When he reached the room he was told, he saw a group of doctors with grim faces pulling off their gloves.

-"Excuse me, w-where is my fiancé?  Where's Mark?" Jack asked. A woman with bright red hair smiled sympathetically at Jack.

-"Unfortunately.. Mark suffered from severe blood loss and fractures to the head. We tried to stop the bleeding but he must have had internal bleeding and--" Jack shut the rest out. He slowly sank to his knees and began shouting into his hands.

Jack stood up from his bed and went to the kitchen where he began washing dishes. As he finished, he began making his way back to his room when he noticed in the corner of the room was a picture of he and Mark standing in front of the restaurant, him kissing Mark's cheek as he scrunched his face up happily. Jack remembered the song Mark sang the night they met and smiled at the old memory. Jack played it out loud from YouTube and layed lazily on his bed as he listened to it. When it stopped, he turned off his tablet and layed there in bed. He snuggled into a pillow that slightly smelt like Mark and sighed into it.

-"If.. I was you.. i'd want to be Me Too..." Jack repeated after the song before he fell asleep again.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry '-' really... I am..


End file.
